1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a waterproof mask, of which the leaning portion has structures of different thicknesses that are alternately arranged.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Swimming, snorkeling and diving are all water sports that have gained great popularity. Because the profiles, comfort, durability, and prices of water sport equipment are important, innovative technologies related to the development of various waterproof masks have been developed in the art. The biggest challenge in the development of waterproof masks is to increase comfort but decrease price.
FIG. 1A illustrates a perspective view of a conventional waterproof mask for use in diving or snorkeling. A conventional waterproof mask 1 for use in diving or snorkeling comprises a frame portion 11 and a leaning portion 12. The frame portion 11 has two lenses 111, and is tightly connected to the leaning portion 12 to define a cavity (not shown). When the waterproof mask 1 is worn, the leaning portion 12 of the waterproof mask 1 is attached around the user's eyes and nose to prevent water from entering the cavity and causing discomfort.
However, there are many different face shapes, varying from elongated faces to flat faces and from wide faces to narrow faces. Therefore, it is extremely difficult to provide a “one-size fits all” waterproof mask. In addition, when purchasing, the user may not know which waterproof mask best fits his or her face shape without trying every mask on. As a result, manufacturers have had to develop waterproof masks that come in various sizes. Unfortunately, the development of multiple waterproof masks increase manufacturing costs and thereby, drives the costs of the products higher.
Similarly, FIG. 1B shows a conventional waterproof mask 1′ for use in swimming with the same problem as the waterproof mask 1 shown in FIG. 1A. When the user wears the waterproof mask 1′ while swimming, the leaning portion 12′ cannot be fitted around the user's eyes exactly according to the user's face shape. This often causes water to flow into the cavity, causing comfort when the water gets into the user's eyes.
Accordingly, there is an urgent need in the art to provide a waterproof mask which can be worn by users' with different face shapes, while decreasing manufacturing costs.